Techno Magic
by Shimegami
Summary: My RG Veda AU. This is total, complete AU. Not much is the same. Takes place in a world ruled by technology. Can the Six Stars, Taishakuten's bodyguards, capture the elusive Saint Wing, and what is his connection to the Star People? Elements of Saint


Techno Magic  
By Shimegami  
Warnings: Serious AU fusion, total rewrite  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
AN: First off, I am totally rewriting the RG Veda series. Basically, names are the only thing that stays the same. So if you want  
something with the original story line and people, this is NOT it. Heck, I'm even rewriting the character's relationships. It's also a   
fusion with the anime/manga Saint Tail. It has elements from this show. Especially Kujaku's role. ^_~ The only other thing that stays  
the saem is their appearance.  
Extra Note: This takes place in an alternate world where science and technology rule totally after major advances.  
  
Techo Magic: Prologue  
  
Could you believe in a world where technology has driven magic out and controls all?  
  
In the year 2755 AD, technology rules everything. The diplomat Taishakuten has seized control of the government with both subterfuge  
and his group of six elite bioengineered bodyguards, the Six Stars. The Six Stars are feared as ruthless and dedicated soldiers who pay  
any price for absolute victory, and use the feared force known as 'magic'. They were created by the brillant scientist, Ashura, who,   
after using his own DNA to create the last Star, ran away and cryogenically froze himself. For the last two years, the world has been under   
Taishakuten's iron hand, and it is basically peaceful, if in terror and force. Now, several groups have risen against his dictatorship. The   
most secret and powerful of these groups is the Star People, four beings created by Ashura in secret to control the very heavens. Now, as revolts   
and opression grow stronger, one of these Star People and the Six Stars themselves will rise to the occasion and restore the balance of magic and  
humans.  
  
This is the story of such a world...  
  
Techo Magic: Part One  
  
Karura strode down the halls of the Imperial Palace, her boots making echoing clacks. She normally wouldn't have caused such noise, but she was  
a little off-temper at the moment.  
  
She was furious.  
  
*How dare he!? How dare Yasha order me around like that?? I told him I don't like Emperor duty and it wasn't my day, but he has to go and tell me  
in that personality-less voice that Ryuu was busy and I have to do it!!* The elegant woman ranted in her head, though only clenched fists and a locked  
jaw told outwardly of her anger. She marched down the hall, and military and servant personel both avoided her. Karura was not one to be taken lightly  
while angry; she had a bad habit of layering on the chores to vent her anger. At least she was more civil then Kendappa, though.  
  
She marched on, unaware of the uneasy people she left behind. Her long silvery-blue hair billowed out behind her as she walked, it's unusual style not  
hampering her stride. Angry pale blue eyes snapped around the hall, seeing nothing but visions of her anger. A tall and slim figure rippled as she  
more or less stalked down the hallway to the throne room. The militaristic blue uniform fit her close but not too snug, and the high-heeled boots   
completed the look of beautiful but deadly. Many of the habitents of the palace at first had tried their hand at her, only to find a cold person, inside  
and out, with a cold-burning anger and a calculating mind. She was like ice melded into a human form, and everyone in the palace knew it. Therefore,  
they kept out of her way.  
  
Karura stopped in front of the massive double doors to the throne room. Taishakuten liked to have things old-fashioned and ornate. It impressed more  
people than endless metal and high-tech lighting. At least so he said. She preffered the ornate style, actually. The other reminded her and the other  
Stars of where they had come from. Karura's anger momentary dissapated and was replaced by a faint shiver of disgust and fear. She hated labs. Their  
creator, while brilliant, was not known to be the most caring person in the world, and seemed to think of the Stars as little more than objects, tools  
he had created. For five years, she had suffered under his cruelty, and the three before her even longer. She hated that man, that Ashura. It was bad  
enough that he created one of the Stars from his own DNA, he needn't give him/her his name too. Kurara's fear was replaced by regret. Ashura had seen   
them all as failures. They all had some faulty trait or another. The first, Kendappa, was probably the worst. Shifting fromo mild-mannered and sweet  
to cruel and sadistic the next moment was harsh on the poor soul. Ashura had tried to create one that could blend into society, and yet be heartless in  
battle. What he created was a woman who was dangerously unstable. Many of the personel had grave injuries from when she snapped. So, Ashura tried to  
correct that. He tried to create one with a firey personality, one with the spirit to win for his master. What he got was Ryuu. The boy was a constant  
source of trouble, and the fire gave him more will than the others. Ashura had deemed that dangerous, and had sealed the poor boy in isolation. Ryuu  
had been nearly incoherent with rage and madness when they found him, and it took months to restore him to sanity. Then, hoping to correct his error,  
he created her. He tried the opposite tactic, create a person whose very personality was ice. Again, what he got was her. Yes, she was ice personified,  
but this gave her emotional detachment, and she had found no reason to kill for him. So, Ashura decided that no personality was best. He got Yasha.  
Yasha, perhaps, was the best one. Totally without personality and a strong sense of loyalty, the man was perfect. However, with judgement not clouded by  
emotion, he developed a strong sense of justice and honor. He could not see justification for his job, so Ashura dubbed him a failure. So he tried ultimate  
loyalty. Sohma was created, and while perfect, it had a downfall. The first person Sohma had seen had been Kendappa, so her immense loyalty was transferred  
to the shattered woman. Ashura did not want this, and so deemed Sohma a failure. Then, determined to succeed, Ashura fell back on his old theory of seperating   
the personalities, and went so far to use a genetically altered clone of himself. The result was Ashura, a genderless being who could switch between a child and   
an adult. However, this created problems. Ashura was really a child half the time, so much that it was impossible to use him/her. He/She even took the body of   
a child, but reverted to the adult form once duty called. Child Ashura had no recollection of what he/she did as Black Ashura, as the adult form had been called.   
Seeing this as a failure, Ashura ran off and froze himself, saying that once his soldiers became perfect, they would come to free him and he would rule supreme.  
  
So far that had not happened.  
  
What happened was that Taishakuten had come. His grand plans of overthrowing the government did not interest them, but the thought of payment, protection, and  
a small hint of normalicy lured the Stars in. The government was corrupt, which gave Yasha justification for his killing. Child Ashura did not wish to leave  
Yasha's side, and that loyalty carried to the adult form. Karura wanted payment. She didn't care about the causes. Ryuu was hardest to convince, and eventually  
fell to persuasion due to his fighting nature. Kendappa had come in hopes that Taishakuten would help her with her problem. Sohma had to follow due to her  
bond with Kendappa. So Taishakuten gained his bodyguards, his Six Stars. Karura sighed, letting her icey mask fall away as her shoulders sagged. How foolish  
they had been. Taishakuten, while civil to them, was cruel in other ways. Even Child Ashura knew about it, and hated him with a passion. However, they had  
taken an oath, and it was binding. They would never be able to escape, unless Taishakuten was killed by some one's hand or he nullified the contract. Neither  
were likely to happen. Taishakuten loved his puppets, and no one would try to assasinate him for fear of his bodyguards. The Six Stars were well and truly  
caught. Reclaiming her dignity, Karura straightened, and knocked on the doors. Might as well face him now.  
  
The ornate dorrs swung slowly open.  
  
Karura stepped into the room and bowed on one knee, letting her hair cover her face.  
  
"Lord Taishakuten, I have come to serve and watch you today."  
  
The Emperor turned, a small smile on his lips. "Ah, Karura. It is pleasant to see you, and a certain surprise. I thought Ryuu had duty today?"  
  
"My apologies, My Lord, but Ryuu is busy with something, and Yasha told me to go."  
  
The Emperor smiled a bit more broadly. "No need for apologies, Karura. It is quite understandable. Now, I have a request."  
  
Karura did not move. "What is it, My Lord?"  
  
"There is a certain thief in my city. I am sure you know of him. He steals corruptly earned wealth from people, and often steals artifacts important to this  
world. He goes by the alias Saint Wing. I would like you and the other Stars to capture him if possible."  
  
Karura's mind was a big question mark, but she would not disobey. "I understand and follow, My Lord. I am your forever servant."  
  
"Good, I am glad that is taken care of. Come, gaze at the city with me. Emperor is quite a lonely job." Taishakuten beconed her to his side.  
  
Karura stood up and wordlessly walked to the window sill, and the rest of her duty was spent in contemplative silence.  
  
*Saint Wing, huh? Well, we'll see just how good you really are.*  
  
~TBC~  
  
AN: So, whatcha think? Reviews? Flames? Chocolate-covered bishounen?  



End file.
